


Top Shelf Earps

by MTL17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: One Earp just isn't enough for Officer Haught.





	Top Shelf Earps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Waverly Earp let out a deep, exhausted sigh as she finally closed the door to her home behind her. Shorty's was regularly short of staff, an unfortunately resulted being small town bar, especially in a town where people were missing regularly. Perhaps more importantly, the Earps just needed the money, as Black Badge didn't seem to be paying Wynonna anything, unless you counted the donuts and coffee, which she was pretty sure was just stolen from the other police officers. The point was that Waverly was regularly working 12 hour shifts, and somehow finding the time to help her sister fight evil. It didn't leave much time for eating or sleeping, but at least it kept them afloat.

That didn't stop Waverly from feeling absolutely wrecked at the end of the day, so much so she often closed up and then just fell asleep in the basement of Shorty's, or collapsed on the couch when she finally got home. Oh well, at least one of the benefits of working at Shorty's was she always got regular meals there. Not good meals, but good enough to keep her going. More importantly it meant at the end of the day she could just go to sleep. Unless of course her sister was 'entertaining', and to be fair Wynonna had been getting better at scratching that particular itch elsewhere, leaving Waverly to rest. Sadly it seemed Wynonna wasn't in a considerate mood, and Waverly groaned when she heard the tell-tale sounds of sex coming from upstairs.

"Fuck me, oh God, fuck me harder!" Wynonna's voice echoed through the thin walls, and in this case ceiling.

At least someone was getting some, Waverly thought with a grumble, briefly regretting her decision to break up with Champ yet again. Not that he'd ever made her make sounds like Wynonna was currently making, which almost certainly wasn't fake, as she knew Wynonna didn't bother making a guy feel better if he wasn't getting the job done. Which honestly made her jealous, and briefly considered going to Shorty's to sleep, before carefully making her way up the stairs, not wanting to disturb her sister while she was having fun, and just trying to get to her earmuffs before she heard anything which would scar her. But she was too late.

"Make me cum, fuck me harder and make me cum, oh fuck!" Wynonna cried out, "Oh Officer Haught!"

Immediately Waverly froze at the top of the stairs, her eyes going wide as she turned towards her sister's closed bedroom door. Officer Haught? As in, Nicole Haught? The cop who had been flirting with her lately? No, it couldn't be, could it? What was she thinking, of course it was. Typical Wynonna! Like sleeping with her boyfriend wasn't bad enough, now she was stealing... whatever Nicole was to her? And of course Nicole would fuck Wynonna! Who wouldn't? Her sister was pretty much sex on legs. Hell, Nicole probably only talk to Waverly because she was hoping for an in with the other Earp sister. The hotter Earp sister. Unless it was some other cop named Haught? That could be possible, right? Waverly should really check before she jumped to conclusions and got mad at anyone.

"You wanna cum? You do it!" Officer Nicole Haught's voice very clearly came from Wynonna's room as soon as Waverly got to the door, "Ride me! Yeahhhhhh, ride my cock nice and hard and make yourself cum, you little slut!"

That was it. Waverly had her answer, she knew exactly what was going on, in more detail than she possibly could want, and she should carefully sneak to her bedroom, put on her earmuffs and try to go to sleep. Or maybe bang on the door and tell them to keep it down, hoping they would come out and apologise to her for their betrayal. Not that they'd actually done anything wrong. Waverly wasn't dating Nicole, in fact she'd never dated a woman, but in that moment she realised how badly she wanted too. No, that was a lie. She'd known for some time now, and didn't want to admit it to herself, and she had missed her window because of it. Or more likely, would just have to make peace with the idea of settling for her sister's 'sloppy seconds'.

The point was that she should be heartbroken and exhausted, and she was, but she was no longer tired. Not because she was angry or sad, but because she was horny. Oh God, hearing her own sister fuck another woman, a woman she wanted, was having an unexpected effect on her, and no matter how hard she tried Waverly couldn't stop herself from slowly turning the knob and pushing the door open a few inches, just enough so she could see inside. She told herself it was just going to be a peak, to make absolutely sure what was going on, or just curiosity, but for some weird reason she then just stared at them for what felt like hours, watching Nicole and her sister get it on. Which felt weird, but not for the reasons it should.

The weirdest thing? Waverly hadn't spent a lot of time thinking about Wynonna having sex, but she always figured her big sister would have been a top. Well, she was physically on top right now, but she was bouncing up and down on Nicole's lap, causing the redhead's strap-on cock to slam in and out of her. Something Waverly had fantasised about many times, and she had always been submissive in bed, meaning that with girls she would be a bottom. Was the big, tough Wynonna Earp really a bottom? A switch? Or was she bottoming for Nicole, because Officer Haught was such a stud that even the likes of Wynonna would submit to her. Which shouldn't have turned Waverly on, but it did.

It had to be because she hadn't had sex in a while, and it had never really been that satisfying when she had it, and she was just feeling overwhelmed and confused, but everything about this was turning Waverly on. So much so she just couldn't help herself sliding her hand into her shorts and underneath her panties to rub her needy pussy, which she couldn't remember ever being this wet. Oh God, she was touching herself to the sight of her sister having sex, and she could only really see Wynonna's butt rapidly bouncing up and down. Well, that and of course Wynonna's naked back, and her long flowing hair as she threw her head back and cried out.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! I'm going to-" Wynonna chanted over and over.

"Ask for permission?" Nicole interrupted.

"YES! Oh God yes, oh please Officer Haught, please can I cum! I need to cum." Wynonna whimpered, "Please let me cover your cock in my cum! I'm serious, I need it. I need it now. Please give it to me."

"Yeahhhhhh, cum on my cock! Mmmmm, cum all over my big girl cock." Nicole called out, Waverly practically tasting her grin, "Yessssss, that's it Wynonna. You see what happens when you're good?"

Wynonna didn't reply for one very good reason, she was too busy slamming herself up and down even harder than before to make herself cum. Much harder than Waverly had ever ridden a cock, the speed and force scaring her a little. It also made her jealous, as she would have liked to have reached that point with a guy without him blowing his load. Sadly in a small town she had limited dating options, and apparently Waverly had been really missing out. Briefly Waverly wished she had the guts to go after Wynonna's sloppy seconds, if just for a one night stand, before she focused on imagining herself in her big sister's place right now.

Which was easy enough, as this was more or less a fantasy Waverly had been using to get off for some time now, but she was disappointed she didn't have much to further the fantasy. But she couldn't really see Nicole's body, and she certainly couldn't see the look on her face. For that matter she couldn't see the look on Wynonna's face as she got closer and closer to orgasm, and then inevitably received it. Which Waverly wished she could see, just so she'd know how her face would look. And just a better view of her big sister's body bouncing up and down on Nicole's strap-on, Waverly wishing she could sneak in closer and get a better look.

Just as Waverly was seriously considering tiptoeing in, or even just pushing the door a little wider, or something equally absurd Wynonna let out a loud cry and froze, clearly cumming hard and savouring it, before leaning down to kiss Nicole in the afterglow. Initially Waverly cursed her sister for this, because she had been so close, but she couldn't just cum at the same time as her sister. That would be just too weird. But then again, it was already, Waverly finally coming to her senses and feeling revolted with herself. Here she was with her hand in her panties, jacking off while her sister had sex with another woman, like a total creep. How could she ever forgive herself for this? More importantly, how would Wynonna forgive her if she was discovered?

Hating herself more than she could ever thought possible Waverly pulled her hand out of her pants and tried to close the door, only to freeze as Wynonna broke the kiss and asked the redhead, "So, we gave my neglected little pussy some much-needed attention. Now can you pretty please fuck my ass?"

"God Earp, you're insatiable." Nicole laughed.

"I thought you liked that about me." Wynonna pointed out.

"I do, but..." Nicole hesitantly reassured, before pushing, "Are you sure? Because this would be three ass fuckings Wynonna. Three! I don't know about you, but that's a record for me."

"Yeah, me too, but the first was hours ago, and a quickie, so it'll be more like two and a half." Wynonna argued.

There was a brief pause, then Nicole laughed, "Fine, but I better not catch you whining about not being able to sit down tomorrow."

"Oh baby, I ain't been sitting right since we started fucking." Wynonna shamelessly confessed as she lifted herself off the dildo and tried to reposition herself.

"No!" Nicole ordered, "I want you on your side. Mmmmm yeah baby, get in the spooning position for me. I think that would be so hot. Ohhhhh yeah, I love making you the little spoon."

"Fine, but don't go confessing your undying love or any of that sappy shit. We ain't there yet." Wynonna grumbled as she did as she was told.

"Ain't there yet?" Nicole beamed, and then when she didn't get a reply she turned her body so she was behind her lover and murmured, "I mean, you're right... but also amazing, so I can't promise anything."

Waverly's eyes had been comically wide throughout that exchange. She wasn't sure what was the most shocking, the idea that Nicole was about to have butt sex with her sister, or that the relationship between them might actually be more than sex. Wynonna was a notorious commitaphobic, and whenever she had actually tried it ended in disaster, but maybe this time it could be different. And Waverly wanted to be happy for her, but she was also jealous and heartbroken. And honestly kind of confused why two women would have anal sex. Well, she kind of got it from Wynonna's perspective, as of course her infamous rule breaking sister would love doing something so naughty and forbidden, and Waverly heard it could be pleasurable, but what was Nicole getting out of it?

Suddenly Wynonna cried out in pleasure and annoyance, before whining, "Really Haught? Fingers? Again? We've talked about this."

"Yeah, we have, and like I told you before I'm not ass fucking you without preparation, no matter how loose and slutty you get back here." Nicole said firmly, and a little angrily, before adding in a more playful tone, "But I still think your ass would look beautiful with the little butt-plug in it, mmmmm, making you nice and ready for me, ohhhhh, and reminding you who this little hole belongs too."

There was a brief pause and then Wynonna whimpered, "Just shut up and fuck my ass."

"Yes Ma'am." Nicole said mockingly, before replacing her fingers with her strap-on.

Again Waverly was flawed. If anyone tried to talk to Wynonna that way Waverly would have figured she would have broken their jaw, even if they were having sex at the time, but here was Nicole Haught totally getting away with it. Little did she know they had barely started. Although the cry Wynonna let out, followed by the moans and whimpers, let Waverly know that Nicole was stuffing her sister's ass with strap-on cock. Which should have disgusted her, but didn't. More to the point, it should have finally got her to leave, but it didn't. No, she stayed, and what was worse was that she actually started touching herself again, and even stood on her tiptoes so she could see better.

She just couldn't help it. She could barely see anything before, except Wynonna's back, but now she saw Nicole's back, and if she lifted herself up to her tippy toes she could just about see some of the action. Which still wasn't much, but at least now she was finally focusing on what Nicole was doing, which actually made it easier for her to imagine herself in Wynonna's place, which was why she stayed. Or at least that's what Waverly told herself. Not that it was even a good excuse, but she wasn't exactly in a good mental state to tell why she was doing the things she was doing. All she knew was she was ridiculously horny, and she just couldn't stop touching herself while watching her girl crush butt fuck her big sister.

Initially she tried to imagine Nicole's strap-on was in her pussy, like she had been doing before, but now the redhead was sodomising her sister Waverly just couldn't avoid thinking what it would be like to have Nicole taking her in that hole. Her forbidden hole. Her virgin hole. Waverly could recall one of her old friends being disgusted by the idea of her boyfriend suggesting it, and naturally she had said no when Champ had suggested it, but she figured maybe for the right guy she would do it. Maybe only once, just to try it. But she hadn't imagined letting a woman do it. Or that a woman would even want too. But from the tone of her voice, and the things she was saying, Nicole apparently loved it.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh God yes, mmmmmm fuck Wynonna! Every inch! Every single inch of my dick is deep inside your top shelf Earp ass." Nicole murmured lustfully, before obviously noticing something, "No, look at me! Ohhhhhh yeahhhh, that's it baby, look into my eyes while I fuck your little ass hole! Yesssssss, that's it! That's what I want! That's exactly what I want, oh Wynonna, you're such a good girl for me."

Waverly could picture it so vividly in that moment. Looking back over her shoulder into Nicole's eyes, the other woman looking at her with a mixture of love and lust as she began to fuck her little ass hole. As another Woman began pumping her hips back and forth, causing a dildo to slide in and out of her most private hole, causing her to moan with pleasure. Oh God, Wynonna was moaning in pure pleasure! Already! Really? Waverly knew her sister was a bit of a slut, something Wynonna was proud of, but to clearly enjoy anal sex right from the start? That was next level sluttiness. Unless of course, Nicole was just that good at fucking a woman. Although it was easy to imagine it was both. Oh yes, her sister was clearly an anal slut, and her crush was an ass taming stud.

For a while now Waverly had been pressing one hand against her mouth to keep herself silent, but shortly after Wynonna started moaning from getting fucked up the butt she took that hand and pushed it down her pants, only instead of joining the other it went down the other side to rub her butt hole. It was a tight squeeze, both to get her other hand into her tightly fitting pants, and to push her finger into her ass hole, but Waverly just about achieved them both. She probably ruined her pants to do it, and it was also uncomfortable to push her dry finger into her back door, but it was totally worth it for the addition to her fantasies. Besides, she had just pushed two fingers back into her cunt to compensate.

Ironically shortly after that Wynonna whimpered, "Baby no, please, oh fuck, it's too much."

"Sorry not sorry babe, mmmmm, I want you to cum for me again now, so either I rub your little pussy, or you do. Or, I can stop." Nicole threatened.

"No! Please... I... I'll do it." Wynonna again surrendered, shockingly easy.

Then after a brief pause a clearly delighted Nicole encouraged, "Yesssssss, rub your little cunt! Rub it while I fuck you in the ass. Ohhhhhhhh Gooooodddddd, that's so hot. No, keep looking at me. Oh fuck baby, you look so good rubbing yourself while I fuck you up the ass. Sooooooo gooooooddddddd, mmmmmm, that's my girl."

Waverly was doing it. She was furiously touching herself while beautiful and sexy Officer Nicole Haught was fucking her in the butt. Only instead of rubbing herself she was pushing a third finger into her needy pussy, and sadly another finger was having to play the role of Nicole's strap-on, but in that wonderful moment Waverly truly felt like she was there on that bed getting ass fucked by that incredibly skilled woman. Also her face would be covered in Nicole's cum and pussy cream, because obviously Waverly would have gone down on her first. Oh God, had Wynonna done that? Was her sister's face covered in girl cum and pussy juice right now as she was being butt fucked by Nicole? It seemed very likely, and for some reason it only pushed Waverly closer to the edge of orgasm.

"Are you going to cum for me baby?" Nicole said softly, but loud enough so Waverly could hear it, especially as she repeated a little louder which didn't get a response, "Are you going to cum?"

"Yes!" Wynonna whimpered.

"You're going to what?" Nicole pushed.

"I'm going to cum!" Wynonna moaned and whimpered in clear frustration, "I'm going to cum for you! I'm going to cum like a little bitch with a dick in my ass!"

"Yeah you are." Nicole grinned, "Just remember to ask permission first."

Despite how tough Wynonna was Waverly was surprised that her sister didn't immediately start pleading for permission to cum. Hell, Waverly was worryingly close to asking Nicole for permission to cum, and desperately trying to use her willpower to stop that, and her own climaxes as she wasn't at all sure she could remain quiet through it, and Wynonna was loud, so her screams of satisfaction would probably mask Waverly's. But it was just so hard, as Waverly was so close, and she felt like she physically needed to cum, no matter what the consequences were. Thankfully just before she did something stupid she heard Wynonna cry out shamelessly for what both Earp sisters so desperately needed.

"Can I cum? Please I need it." Wynonna whimpered, "Please Officer Haught, let me cum. I need to cum. Ohhhhhhh Gooooodddddddd, I need to cum like a little bitch, oooooooh, cum with a dick in my ass, oh Nicole! Officer Haught! Fuck me, fuck me hard! Fuck my ass hard and deep so I can cum for you like... like..."

"Like what, Earp?" Nicole pushed gently with a grin on her face.

"Like a hot bottom." Wynonna blushed, "I'm your fucking bottom, okay? Oh God, I love being your bottom. Mmmmm, I'm your hot as fuck bottom, which makes me Haught's bottom. I'm whatever you want me to be, Officer Haught. Just please, make me cum."

"I just want you to be what you are, Earp. Mine." Nicole pushed with a soft growl, "Say it!"

"I'm yours." Wynonna whimpered.

"Louder!" Nicole demanded.

"I'm yours." Wynonna said as loudly and as clearly as she could.

"Look at me." Nicole ordered.

There was a brief pause and then when she had the courage to look back again Wynonna stared into her lover's eyes and whimpered, "I'm yours, all yours, I swear. There's no one else. I don't need anyone else. You're all I need. Oh God, it feels so good, please Officer Haught, Nicole, make me cum! I fucking need it now!"

"Rub your pussy." Nicole commanded, "Rub your submissive little pussy and make yourself cum like the hot little bottom you are!"

Again Waverly was obeying Nicole's commands, helped by the fact that the redhead was constantly saying Earp instead of Wynonna. In turn Waverly pretending she was saying everything Wynonna was, to the point it was a struggle not to scream 'I'm yours' at the top of her lungs. Or at least she wanted too. Maybe more than anything she'd ever wanted before. Except maybe an orgasm right now, and she would happily exchange that for being in Wynonna's position right now and giving up even her most private hole for the enjoyment of this super top who even had her bad ass older sister shamelessly bottoming for her. Not that it would really be an exchange, as Wynonna was on the verge of making herself cum, and for better or for worse Waverly was right there with her.

Suddenly at the moment Wynonna seemed to cum, or maybe just before it, the redhead suddenly rolled them over so Wynonna was lying down flat on her stomach with Nicole on top of her. Officer Haught did this in one fluid motion, and just kept fucking Wynonna's ass through it, although then she dramatically increase the pace until she had to be using every ounce of strength she possessed to abuse Wynonna's poor butt. Which probably should have had Wynonna screaming in pain, and begging for mercy, but all the giant slut was doing was cumming over and over again, harder and more frequently than Waverly thought was possible.

As a result of the shift in position Wynonna was now directly facing Waverly, but thankfully her eyes were screwed shut and Nicole was staring down at her lover as if she was the only thing in the world. Of course Wynonna could open her eyes at any moment and see her perverted little sister frantically touching herself while watching her being sodomised, but in that moment Waverly didn't care. She was on the edge of orgasm, and in that moment she needed it more than oxygen. And for better or for worse, she got it, the Earp sisters cumming simultaneously as a result of super top Officer Nicole Haught, albeit indirectly in Waverly's case.

During that last switch in positions Waverly had squeaked in surprise, and when she came she even cried out rather loudly, although it was completely drowned out by Wynonna sounds. Thankfully the orgasm was so intense that, unlike Wynonna, Waverly immediately stopped touching herself and just rode the wave of pleasure she was receiving. Then of course she came crashing down and was blown away with so much guilt and self-hatred it was hard to function. In fact all poor Waverly could do was stand there with both hands down her pants and watch Officer Haught butt fucking her big sister through seemingly never-ending climaxes.

Just as Waverly was wondering whether Nicole had superpowers or something she collapsed on top of Wynonna, and then after a few long seconds she began gently kissing her back and neck, which finally was enough to get Waverly to slowly creep backwards, sidestep behind the nearest wall, and then press her against it while placing her face in her hands. What had she done? What was she thinking? How would she ever look either of them in the face again? What the hell was wrong with her? And why did her hands smell weird? Oh yeah, she knew the answer to that last one, Waverly thought with a blush. And she probably knew the answers to the other questions, she just didn't want answers to them.

"Oh baby, that was so good. Mmmmm, you're such an amazing bottom." Nicole sighed dreamily, before checking, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Wynonna groaned in frustration, although a little happiness crept it's way into her voice without her permission, "God Nicole, you need to stop asking that. How many times do I got to say it? I like it rough. And that, that was fucking perfect."

"Yeah?" Nicole grinned, leaning in slightly.

"Yeah." Wynonna confirmed, leaning her head up to press their lips together.

While the other two were clearly distracted with kissing each other Waverly tiptoed as slowly and as carefully as she could across to her room, shut the door, sat down on her bed, put her face into her hands and allowed the self-loathing to wash over her again. Then after wallowing for a little while she noticed the time, quickly changed into her pyjamas and tried to get some sleep. Which she knew would be nearly impossible as her exhaustion had been replaced by adrenaline, that one orgasm not nearly enough to satisfy her considering what her sister had received. So she was lying awake for quite a while, amazed that there were still noises coming from Wynonna's room and desperately trying to ignore them until for the first time in quite a while a loud voice echoed throughout her home.

"Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, lick me just like that, oh Wynonna, baby, oh fuck!" Nicole moaned with blissful happiness, "Lick the cum out of my pussy. God Wynonna, I always cum so hard when I fuck you in the ass, mmmmm, and you're such a good little slut that cleans the cum out of my cunt, ooooooh, and I don't even have to ask. Mmmmm, just like sucking my cock after I've pounded your ass or pussy. Oh God Wynonna, don't stop! Don't ever stop, oooooooh fuck, mmmmm shit, I'm gonna cum again! I'm gonna cum in that hot little Earp mouth of yours, mmmmm, and all over your pretty little face! Ohhhhhhh yessssss, that's it, good girl. Good little bottom, oooooooh fuckkkkkkkkk yesssssssss, lick my fucking clit, ohhhhhhhh fuck, oooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd!"

Waverly tried to be good, she really did, but it was just no use, and almost as soon as Nicole started talking she pressed her ear against the wall and shoved her hand into her pyjama bottoms. The former of which really wasn't necessary as the walls of the Homestead were ridiculously thin, but Waverly didn't want to miss a thing. She wanted to hear every little gasp, whimper and moan that Nicole let out as Wynonna licked her pussy, and ideally Waverly even wanted to hear any sounds her sister made, and maybe even the licking itself. Mostly though she only heard Nicole, which was more than enough to paint a vivid picture in her head.

As she frantically rubbed her needy pussy Waverly shut her eyes tight and pictured herself in that room between Nicole's legs and frantically licking the redheaded cop. She probably couldn't compare to Wynonna, but Waverly would make up for her lack of experience with enthusiasm, and hopefully Nicole would provide her with some clear instructions. Or maybe even Wynonna would do it, her big sister kneeling in close so she could whisper in Waverly's ear exactly how to fuck a girl with her mouth and tongue. Best of all maybe they would both tell her what to do, and praise her every time she did a good job, and just cheer her on until finally she was rewarded with an incredibly beautiful woman cumming in that hot little Earp mouth of hers, and all over her pretty little face.

Then maybe Nicole would reward her. Shove two fingers into her perverted little twat, just like Waverly was doing right now, which caused her to cry out so loudly that she was afraid the others would hear. Thankfully they were both too preoccupied with what they were doing, and Nicole's cries of pleasure almost certainly drowned Waverly out, causing the youngest Earp to sigh with relief and then try and picture the beautiful redhead fingering her, tongue fucking her or maybe using the discarded strap-on which had been so recently inside all of Wynonna's fuck holes. Which shouldn't have been a turn on for Waverly, but God help her, it was.

All those fantasies were intense, especially when Waverly imagined Nicole ordering the Earp sisters to bend over next to each other, Wynonna holding her hand tightly as the redheaded top started switching her attention back and forth between the brunette bottoms until they were both begging Nicole to make them cum. However Waverly kept going back to the idea of eating Nicole's pussy like Wynonna now was, at one point Waverly even sticking out her tongue and sliding it up and down to intensify the image that she was doing what her sister was now doing. Which just as much as Nicole's latest cries was the thing which pushed her over the edge of another orgasm.

Waverly fingered herself through that orgasm, and then abruptly stopped. Like before the disgust and self-loathing was overwhelming, but without the fear of getting caught she was also very aware of how unsatisfying that orgasm was. Especially considering what Wynonna had received, and Nicole was receiving now. It made her want to... what? Asked Nicole nicely to fuck her too? Sure, it was an amazing idea, one which would probably have Waverly cumming for years, and maybe the rest of her life. But she couldn't possibly actually do it, could she? No! Never! But, how else was she going to sleep? It was already extremely late, but Nicole and Wynonna showed no signs of stopping.

"Sit on my face!" Nicole demanded, "It's your turn."

"Don't you mean it's your turn to eat the cum out of my cunt?" Wynonna cheeked.

"Whatever, just get up here." Nicole insisted, before taunting, "It's the only way you get to be on top."

"What about when I ride your fingers? Or your girl cock?" Wynonna quipped.

"Shut up and give me that pussy." Nicole practically growled as she grabbed the other woman and pulled her upwards.

That exchanged caused Waverly to whimper softly, and bite her lip as she stared at the clock. Then concluding she had no choice she pushed a third finger into her pussy, began rubbing her clit and shoved her other hand into her pyjama bottoms on the other side so she could start playing with her ass again. It still wasn't enough to satisfy her, nor was her vibrator, which she pulled out the next time Wynonna and Nicole switched positions. But somehow it seemed to beat the alternative, at least in that moment. Which was a decision Waverly would no doubt regret tomorrow, but that night she was lost to lust, just like the other two, meaning that it was a very, very long night for Officer Haught and the Earp sisters.


End file.
